


Fighting Hands

by Iammariewhite



Series: Bat Poems [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammariewhite/pseuds/Iammariewhite
Summary: How about the new one? The one in yellow? What was his name? Signal was it?





	Fighting Hands

A light at sea  
Shining through the night  
A new skin to brighten up the dark  
This is a story  
A story of the signal

He waited and watched  
For them to do their job  
Taken to help  
He fought for love  
Fought for knowledge

A gift of a jacket  
Group to fight back  
This led to a new life  
With batman and robin

Yellow and black  
This was the colors   
He took back  
A new name   
A new look

From love to streets  
Flights to fights  
Family to give  
And never forget  
A sanity he brings  
To bright new life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts please!


End file.
